


Обо мне

by Anonymous



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Gen, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Не умею писать стихи

Не умею писать стихи.  
Не умею играть словами.  
Не умею сказать мечты,  
Что проносятся перед глазами.

Не умею смолчать.  
Не умею ответить.  
Не умею позвать -  
Не сумею и встретить.

Не умею желать,  
Не умею сдержаться,  
Но умею бежать.  
И умею сражаться.

Я кривая, как синусоида,  
Словно ангелом пьяным прочерчена,  
Но какой-то глупой ошибкою  
Небесам чем-то нужной отмечена.

Не умею писать стихи.  
Не могу, хоть хочу, не умею.  
Не смогу и не только стихи,  
Но зачем-то нужна я, я верю.


	2. Ни дара, ни таланта

Нет дара, нет таланта  
Усталость есть и грусть  
И бесконечно надо  
Однажды - отдохнуть

Но в голове так тесно  
И рвутся из меня  
Так глупо и правдиво  
Нелепые слова

Таланта нет. Нет дара.  
И имя мне никто  
Я от себя устала  
Быть многим нелегко

В ушах всё заглушает  
Тот равномерный шум  
С которым кто-то извне  
Царапается в ум

Он говорит со мною  
И слышу только я  
Сказать же я не умею  
Скажи мою боль за меня

Нет смысла и ритма  
И рифмы ничуть  
То голые чувства  
Торопятся в путь

Таланта нет. Нет дара.  
Не можется сказать.  
Слова все остаются  
Уставший мозг терзать.


	3. Капля за каплей

капля за каплей  
точат и камень  
и я усталый  
смертельно ранен  
всего больнее  
удар в спину  
я на ветру   
одиноко стыну  
капля за каплей   
небо плачет  
я не могу так...   
но и иначе  
ветер бездомный   
душой играет  
то приласкает,   
то - разрывает  
я уж давно   
разучилась плакать  
но жизнь говно...   
...не могу иначе


	4. Ведьма с каменным сердцем

Ты однажды придумала ведьму.  
Ведьму с сердцем из камня.  
Ты сама хотела быть ведьмой,  
Жалела, что ты не такая.

Ты растила рыжие косы,  
Ты себя собой убивала.  
Только ведьма ждала, что вернется,  
Тот, кого ты так и не знала.

Только ведьма была человечней,  
Просто ведьму убил любимый.  
Вот сюжет, повторяется вечно:  
Каково тебе быть такой, милая?

Все сбылось, сбылось пожелание.  
Он ушел, разлетелось сердечко.  
И осталось сердце как каменное,  
Только боль в нем теперь навечно.


End file.
